deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Rorschach vs Dexter Morgan
Rorschach, the feared vigilante of New York! Vs Dexter Morgan, the serial killer who hunts only fellow murderers! Who...is...deadliest? Rorschach Weapons: Melee: Brutal Vigilante Hand-to-Hand Style, Shiv Close-Range: Butcher Knife Mid-Range: Hair-Spray Flamethrower Long-Range: Grapple Gun Special: Powersaw Hitler Knife.jpg Hair Spray.jpg|Improvised Weaponry at its finest File:Grappling_Gun.jpg| File:499px-Makita-cold-saw-catcher.jpg| Rorschach3.jpg|This city fears me, I've seen it's true face. Dexter's Weapons: Melee: Jujitsu\Judo Combo Close-Range: Garrote Mid-Range: Colt Python Long-Range: Heckler & Koch USP Special: Surgical Equipment Garrote.jpg Python.jpg Heckler & Koch USP.png Dexter-Morgan.jpg| "Tonight's the night.And it's going to happen again and again. It has to happen." Voting ends next Tuesday. Edges: Melee: Despite Rorschach's brutality and strength, Dexter's mastery of judo and jujitsu gives him the edge. Edge: Dexter Morgan Close-Range: The Garrote is deadly, but it requires you get the drop on your enemy. The Butcher Knife is a devastating weapon capable of slicing through bone, surprise or not. Edge: Rorschach Mid-Range: The Colt Python is more reliable, but it requires good range. Which you can't get when you're on fire. Edge: Rorschach Long-Range: The Grappling gun is not intended as an actual gun, while the Heckler and Koch is an outstanding self-defense gun. Edge: Dexter Morgan Special: The surgical equipment is best if used on a restrained opponent, but is still deadly. But the Powersaw is a horrific weapon that can slice up just about anything. Edge: Rorschach Deadliest Warrior: Rorschach will be in for a struggle, but I believe he can take this due to his more brutal weaponry. Prolouge Rorschach's Journal: There's another vigilante like me out here, I know it now. The police have been investigating the disappearances of every major serial killer in this city. They're dead. I know it, they don't. I saw someone leave the apartment of Moloch with something over his shoulder. I went in and Moloch was gone. I followed that persons car to their home, and I have them cornered now. Time to end this. End of entry Dexters Thoughts... Rorschach kicks down my door. I know who he is, he just doesn't know me. Good, and he won't get to. I sneak behind him, garrote at the ready, when he whips around and sees me. He kicks me in the chest, sending me crashing into a table. "Your terror ends tonight," Rorschach says, and he grabs a butcher knife. I lunge and tackle him, but he throws me off, prepared for me now. Let it begin now.... Battle Rorschach lunged forward, and drove his fist into Dexters gut. Dexter grabbed it, and with all his strength, flipped him over. Rorschach scrambled for his butcher knife, but Dexter wrapped his garrote around his throat. In a mad struggle, Rorschach hacked blindly with the knife and hit Dexter in the arm, causing him to loosen his grip. Rorschach tossed Dexter off him and pulled out his can of hairspray. As he ran to where Dexter was laying, he fired his Colt, sending Rorschach scrambling for cover. Dexter pulled himself up, and began to look for his attacker, when suddenly, a hook slammed into the picture next to him, and it was ripped off the wall, slamming into his head. Dexter fell to his knees, holding his head, when Rorschach came out of the shadows and let loose with the hairspray and lighter. Dexter, back on fire, dashed for the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and leaped in, when Rorschach kicked down the door. Suddenly, he heard a click and saw Dexter with his Heckler and Koch, soaking wet. Dexter fired hitting Rorschach in the shoulder and sending him tumbling out the window. He hit the ground hard, and then he came up with a plan when he saw Dexters shed. Dexter gathered his surgical equipment and prepared a plan of how to dispose of Rorschach's corpse. He walked down the stairs and went outside, only to see that there was no body. Suddenly, Dexter heard the sound of a powersaw going off and turned around just as Rorschach sawed into his arm. Rorschach kicked Dexter to the ground as he screamed in pain, then drove the butcher knife into Dexters chest, killing him. Rorschach limped off into the night, victorious. Winner: Rorschach Category:Blog posts